Episode 1859 (12th April 1994)
Plot Seth helps Lynn and Kathy as they continue to move furniture. Jessica changes her mind at spending her last night alone with Danny before he returns to Aberdeen. She tells Biff, Luke and Dolores that they'll both join them at the sports bar instead. Kathy admits to Lynn that she feels trapped. Jack and Sarah go to register Victoria. Kathy covers to Frank that she still has to make a few adjustments to Mill Cottage so that he will go alone to pick up Chris from the hospital. Seth arrives at the stable to find Samson missing. Jack and Sarah arrive outside the register office and disagree over Victoria's surname. They return home to discuss it. Frank takes the painting from the fair to be valued by Eric. Eric tells Frank he thinks the painting is worth around £750. When Frank leaves, Eric receives a fax reading 'Tick Tock'. He calls Maurice and assures him he will have his money soon. Seth keeps customers waiting when he is unable to track down Samson. Shirley is tempted to bet on a horse she finds in the paper called running at Wetherby called 'Shirley's Girl', even though the odds of it winning are 100/1. Dolores confides in Jessica that she's two weeks late and asks her to stay quiet. Wally Eagleton's wife, Betty, walks into The Woolpack for the first time in years. She overhears Alan tending to a shocked lady who has had to protect her drink from a horse outside. She finds Samson out there but the horse flees when she shouts his name. Seth and Betty are equally surprised to see each other but the moment is interrupted as Seth chases after Samson. Chris returns to Mill Cottage and is grouchy over his situation. Seth returns Samson to the stable. Betty tells him she's outgrown Filey and is thinking of moving back to Beckindale. Jessica tries to cool competitiveness between Danny and Biff as they play pool. Dolores worries to Jessica that she's pregnant and doesn't want the baby if she is. Shirley has won a £100 on Shirley's Girl. Jessica decides to go into Hotten with Biff, Luke and Dolores despite Danny leaving. He's disappointed by her quick goodbye. Sarah and Jack inform Annie that Leonard didn't survive the crash. They are stunned when she doesn't remember him. Kathy struggles as she tries to comfort Chris as he cries over being unable to walk, drive or make love to her. Betty informs Seth she's applied to be a housekeeper for the McAllisters and, if successful, she'll be moving back to Beckindale. She hints that they could live together. Seth is pleased. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *Danny - Lauren Beales Locations *Hawkins Cottage - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Interior and exterior *Unknown school - Exterior and interior *Tate's Heritage Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Interior *Unknown road *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Lynn's Place - Interior *Unknown hospital - Interior Notes *First appearance of Betty Eagleton. Memorable dialogue Betty Eagleton: "The last time I was in here, a rude man with whiskers made it very clear he didn't approve of unaccompanied women in public houses!" Shirley Turner: "Oh! That would be Amos." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes